Settling the Score
by Skate-815
Summary: A companion fic to my hustle fic The Score. Neil, Sam, Phil and Zain try to bring down a gang of conmen. Can they suceed? SamPhil pairing, with some anti ZainKristen. now complete. thanks to everyone who RRed
1. Introducing The Conmen

**A/N- This is a companion fic to a Hustle fic I've written called "The Score". It's all set around the same crime, but it shows both sides of the crime- the police in this one and the criminals in Hustle. You can get to The Score through my profile. You don't have to watch Hustle or read The Score in order to read this one though, it can be read as a fic in its own right.**

"Any questions?" DI Neil Manson asked the listening team he had assembled to help bring down a group of con men. DS Samantha Nixon just shook her head, reached for her pen and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"No Guv" DC Zain Nadir answered, looking thoughtful. Neil's eyes flicked to DS Phil Hunter, the only person in the room that hadn't given him any type of response yet. Neil rolled his eyes when he saw that Phil looked like he was in the middle of a daydream. It was possible, no, probable, he hadn't listened to a word he'd said.

"Phil!"

"What?" Phil answered, sounding dazed

"Any questions?"

"No Guv" Phil said, looking slightly panicked. Neil rolled his eyes again, certain that Phil would get the round up from Sam later anyway.

"Alright, get to work then" he said, turning around to write the names of the suspects on the board. He heard the tap of computer keys behind him and smiled, satisfied that his team was on top of it. He knew that these conmen were good. Some might even say that they were the best, but he knew that they would get them eventually.

Neil picked up the picture of the leader of the gang- Michael Stone, better known as Mickey Bricks. He had previously been in jail for assault on his wife's boyfriend, but never for deception. His soft brown eyes and pleasant smile could give the impression that Mickey was an honest man, but Neil knew better. Michael Stone and his gang had ran rings around police officers in another station, even going as far to plant a conman inside the station, posing as a DI. Stone thought he was clever, but Neil knew that his cocky nature would lead to his downfall, as long as he waited long enough.

Neil reached down to the desk and lifted up a second picture. It was an elderly man, but once again, looks were deceiving. It was rumored that Albert Stroller had taught Stone everything he knows. The man knew every trick in the book, hell he probably even wrote some of them. He was what the gang called the Roper. He would be the one to find a target before helping reel him or her in.

The next picture in the pile was a young man with shockingly blue eyes and a cheeky grin. This was the newest member of the gang and Stone's protégé. His name was Danny Blue and if not stopped, Neil was convinced that Blue could become the next Stone, just as former police officers had allowed Stone to become the next Stroller. It was a vicious circle and it had to be stopped in Neil's opinion, before Blue found someone of his own to train and the whole process began again.

The penultimate picture was of a woman with black hair and a soft smile. Zain's informant said that she had been romantically linked to Stone before his marriage and that Blue was also beginning to have feelings for her. He hoped that he could somehow use this information to turn Stone and Blue against each other, but according to the informant, both knew of the other's feelings and basically lived with it.

The last picture was of a middle aged man that was sort of losing his hair at the back. He was the gang's fixer, meaning he was the one who got the gang everything they needed to pull off the con, for example, a web page or a hotel room. He would usually only play minor parts in the actual con, usually as a chauffer, because the detail in a con is the most important thing. His name was Ashley Morgan and he was one of Stone's oldest friends.

Neil stood back to make sure all the pictures were straight before turning around to look at his team in CID. Zain was talking to someone on the phone and Phil was leaning over Sam, his hand on her shoulder. Neil was glad Stuart wasn't in today. He didn't have time to sort out an argument between him and Phil today.

**A/N This chapter was just me introducing the Hustle characters in this chapter. The next chapter will have some more interaction between characters and will overall be more interesting and better… hopefully. I'll even put in some Sam/Phil stuff if you're all nice and review :D**


	2. Sam and Phil

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers ie- Maz; Vikki; Bex; Becki; Sn0zb0z and Chelsee6. You all make me happy when I read :D As promised there is a bit of SamPhil interaction in this chapter. This one starts at the same place the first chapter starts, only it's from Phil's perspective.**

Chapter 2

Phil sat semi-listening to his DI ramble on about conmen. He was trying to pay attention, he really was, but he just couldn't focus. It could be to do with the fact he was slightly hung-over. Or it could be that a certain blonde sergeant was sitting directly to his right. Suddenly, he became aware that Neil was staring at him

"Phil!" he said, sounding annoyed

"What?" Phil asked, hoping the DI hadn't just asked him anything important

"Any questions?" Neil snapped, sounding on edge

"No Guv" he said, feeling relieved that it wasn't anything more important.

"Alright, get to work then" Neil commanded. Phil nodded and stood up, wondering just what he was supposed to be doing. He saw Zain moving towards his computer and did the same, hoping that they'd both been given the same orders. When Neil made no move to stop him, he began to boot up his computer and wandered over to Sam's desk to see what she was doing.

"Hey" he smiled

"You didn't listen to a word Neil said, did you?" Sam said, pretending to look annoyed, but secretly finding it funny.

"Well, I tried" Phil said, smiling apologetically, "My heads really sore today"

"Oh my heart bleeds for you" Sam said dryly. "Basically, we're going to watch the conmen, hoping they'll slip up. We'll find out who their new mark is and step in just in time to prevent the con. And Neil's hoping that we can kill two birds with one stone. The barman in a pub they frequent was attacked recently"

"Was it them?"

"No they're actually good friends with him. We're hoping that if we watch them enough, we'll discover what enemies they have and we can make a start on the attack."

"Won't the barman just tell us who did it?"

"No, he says he doesn't remember. This leads me to believe that this is someone that he's afraid of"

"Right" Phil said, looking confused

"Maybe it would have made more sense if you'd listened the first time"

"Maybe, but then I wouldn't have a reason to come and talk to you, would I?" he laughed, sitting on her desk. Despite his laughter, when she met his eyes, she realised he was being completely serious. Her phone rang, making them both jump. She picked it up, not breaking her eye contact with Phil.

"DS Samantha Nixon"

"Hey Sam, it's Stuart"

"Oh hi Stuart" Sam said, looking down at the desk, uncomfortable talking to her boyfriend in front of Phil. Phil sighed, stood up and walked away back to his own desk, before remembering that he still didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. He looked around CID and decided he wasn't going to go ask a DC or his boss what he was supposed to do. So that left Sam to tell him the answers. Thankfully, she'd already stopped talking to her boyfriend, so that would make it easier.

"Back again?" Sam asked, looking amused

"Yeah, I just went to check on my computer" he lied.

"Oh, okay."

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Phil smiled sheepishly

"Just looking up information on Michael Stone and his gang"

"Oh, alright" Phil said, turning around to go back to his computer.

"Do you… Do you want to help me?" Sam asked him, "Because, you know, we could get more done together"

"Sure" Phil smiled, leaning over her as she started to type. He really enjoyed the days that Stuart was off and he and Sam got to work together. Without Stuart, Sam was more open with him. They flirted more and overall, she was more fun. He cautiously raised his hand to her shoulder and was relieved when she didn't shrug him off, like she would undoubtedly do if Stuart was in the room.

**A/N: Now can everyone press the review button and make me happy? A happy Emma is one that updates faster and writes more. So what do you want? A happy, quick updating Emma, or A miserable, reviewless Emma that will probably kill off Phil if she doesn't get enough reviews ;) only joking i probably wont do that, but even so, press the big blue review button... you know you want to **


	3. A little flirting

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Vikki, Becki, Sophie Phoenix, Bex and Chelsee6 for reviewing! Your reviews mean a lot to me and as promised, I will not kill off Phil ;) This chapter picks up where the other left off.**

When Phil's hand had fallen onto her shoulder, Sam had barely suppressed a small shiver from running through her. It was acts such as these that made it difficult for her to work and she was extremely glad her boyfriend, DS Stuart Turner wasn't here today. She had known Phil long enough to know that he didn't mean anything by his flirtatious comments and occasional touches, but Stuart often didn't realise it, leading to a lot more arguments between them.

Phil leant closer to her, removing his hand from her shoulder, taking the mouse off her and started to type something into the search engine. Sam calmly leant back in her chair, letting Phil get on with some work for a change, not minding in the slightest that their bodies were inches away from touching. Naturally, Stuart would have a problem with their proximity to one another, but he wasn't there. And this was just the way Sam and Phil got on. They were friends. Good friends at that and their flirting was just part of an average day, but Stuart couldn't seem to except that.

The phone rang, jerking her out of her thoughts. Phil was looking at it suspiciously, as if he expected Stuart to be on the other end again. Sam knew it wouldn't be. She'd told Stuart she was going into an hour long meeting just ten minutes ago. She didn't really know why she'd lied, all she knew was she was sick of Stuart checking up on her.

"You going to answer that?" Phil asked with an amused expression on his face. She didn't reply, she just picked up the phone and said

"DS Samantha Nixon,"

"It's PC Fletcher here Serge. Two of the suspects are on the move. It looks like they're going to set up a short con here. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. Just don't lose sight of them. I want to know what they're up to"

"Okay" Will said, before hanging up. Sam hung up too

"You busy Phil?" she asked

"No. Why?"

"Want to come watch the conmen with me?"

"Sure' he nodded, going to his own desk to retrieve his coat.

Ten minutes later, Sam parked the car along the side of a busy road

"You know, you're parked on double yellow lines" Phil pointed out, smirking a little

"It doesn't matter. Look there they are" she said, nodding towards a blonde man and a woman with black hair talking by the side of the road.

"Right. So what are their names again?"

"The man's Danny Blue. He's the newest member. The woman's Stacie Monroe."

"Right." Phil said, wishing he'd listened more earlier on, "So what're should we do?"

"Nothing yet. I just want to see how they operate. This looks like an early stage of a con. They will have a larger con in waiting, but they and the other members of the gang will be pulling off smaller cons in different places to raise funds, so they have enough to pull off the larger con."

"Right" Phil said again, sounding confused

"You didn't listen at all earlier on did you?" Sam laughed

"Nope" Phil confessed. Sam laughed again. A couple of years ago, this was one of the things she hated about Phil- his inability to concentrate. Now, she didn't mind at all. In fact, it was funny most of the time. It was strange the way things could change.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you up to speed" she told him

"Thanks" he said, smiling at her. They both turned their attention back to the con artists and noticed one of them was now across the road, pulling a heavy table behind her. The man was gazing around the crowded street and suddenly, his eyes fell on their car. A vague look of recognition crossed his face as he stared at Sam. However, he quickly looked away as the woman returned with the table and he smiled at her affectionately before she disappeared into the crowd again and began talking to people. Sam didn't know what the con was yet, but she was almost certain it was about to begin,

"I'll go talk to Danny if you take Stacie" she said

"Wait! What do I ask her about?" Phil asked,

"The barman that got attacked. Just keep her talking until I get there, okay?" Sam said, realising that although Phil not paying attention was funny, it was also annoying at times.

"Right. So what's the boss's name again?"

"Michael Stone"

"Okay, got it" Phil said, getting out of the car and disappearing into the crowds that were gathering. Sam sighed a little and walked in the opposite direction towards Danny. She knew that this was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! Unless you want me to kill off Sam of course ;)**


	4. Conversation with a conman

**A/N:Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, i.e.- Vikki, Becki, X-Kate-X, Sophie Phoenix, Chelsee and snozboz. You all make me happy :D**

Chapter 4

Sam watched Danny Blue for a couple of minutes before approaching him. She now recognized the con he was doing. He would put down the Queen of Clubs and two other random playing cards, take the gullible players money, turn the cards over and would promise to pay them double if they found the queen of clubs after he shuffled them around. Of course, they never did. Throughout the whole shuffling process, Danny kept talking, and the split second the 'customers' looked at him and not the cards, he would switch the queen of clubs with one hidden up his sleeve. It was a simple con, yet nobody seemed to have realised yet. And no one seemed to realise no one had won yet. They just kept putting down their money, expecting themselves to be the lucky one. Eventually, Sam decided it was time to talk to him,

"Right who's next?" Danny asked, already dealing out the cards

"I am," Sam said, coming to stand in front of him

"Right, the game's simple, all you have to do is find the queen out of these 3 cards." He glanced up at her, and froze. Sam again saw the same look of recognition on his face that he had earlier. She saw him look around uneasily, perhaps looking for an escape route if things didn't turn out the way he hoped.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, impatiently. Danny cleared his throat, sounding nervous.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked, frowning. Sam smiled thinly. She'd had enough of idiotic men for one day. She decided to get right to the point.

"Maybe you do know me. But I know you, Danny. I know all about you and your gang." She barely suppressed a smirk as she saw his eyes widen in shock.

"You're… you're not a cop, are you?" he asked, what seemed to be genuine fear in his voice. Sam knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him if he was this scared of her, so she smiled pleasantly and said,

"Yes Danny, I am. DS Samantha Nixon" she extended her hand. Danny looked at her hand, but didn't shake it.

"And what exactly are you doing here, DS Nixon?" he said, the nervousness still there, but a new, determined note in his tone of voice. Sam hesitated. She knew that she couldn't give away the fact that they were watching the gang, so she instead said,

"I was just wondering if there's anything you could tell me about the assault in the bar your gang frequents."

"I didn't do it" Danny immediately blurted out, the determined streak gone, the look of fear back in his eyes. Sam wondered what had happened to make him so afraid of cops. Or maybe that just came with the line of work, but in her experience, crooks were usually confident and in control. This one was a mess. She decided to reassure him,

"We know that Danny. I was just wondering if you could tell us who did" she paused as she saw him look around wildly again and realised what he was looking for, "My colleague, DS Hunter is talking to Stacie at the minute" Danny seemed to visibly relax at hearing that the woman was safe. Neil had said he had feelings for her, but she hadn't been aware to what extent. Maybe they could use the girl against him later.

"I don't know anything" Danny said, breaking into her train of thought, looking her straight in the eye. Sam knew immediately that he was lying. Any good conman would know that looking someone in the eye usually made them believe you. She sighed, deciding she wasn't going to get anything more out of him this time.

"If you do learn anything, give me a call." Sam said, handing him her card. He didn't reply, just took the card and shoved it deep into his pocket.

"Is that all?" he asked, growing impatient, "Because I've got people waiting." He gestured to the growing crowd.

"That's all for now" she said, turning to leave, before pausing and saying, "Oh and Danny, if you're not going to play fairly, don't play at all"

"What do you mean?" he asked, faking innocence. She didn't reply, just slowly flipped all 3 cards on the table over to show that none of them where in fact the Queen of Clubs. She turned around and walked towards the waiting car, only glancing over her shoulder once to see the crowd turn on Danny. She almost felt sorry for him as he gathered up his cards and sprinted for the safe haven of the hotel. Almost, but not quite.

**A/N: Now if you're all spectacular readers and press the big blue button for me, then I'll put some more Sam/Phil interaction in the next chapter. Come on, you know you want to :)**


	5. Jealousy

**A/N: Warning for any Australian readers, this chapter contains information on recent storylines in the UK**

**And once again thanks to all my fantastic reviewers- i.e. sn0zb0z, Vikki, Ami and romy-kathrine. You all made me smile whilst reading this chapter.**

Settling the score chapter 5- Jealousy

Sam drove the car just around the corner and parked in a space just across the road from where she could see Phil and another con artist, Stacie Monroe, deep in conversation. She had originally planned to intervene and help Phil talk to the woman, seeing as he didn't have a clue what was going on in this case, however he looked like he was doing great by himself. Just then, her mobile rang and she was slightly annoyed to see Stuart's name flash on the screen. Nevertheless, she had nobody else to talk to and although she was still worried about her potential pregnancy, she answered cheerily.

"Hey Stuart, how's the day off?"

"Boring. How was your meeting?"

"Meeting?" Sam asked, confused, before remembering she'd lied about having a meeting to avoid talking to Stuart earlier. Just to make Phil more comfortable, of course. "Oh, I remember now, yeah it was pretty boring. Phil and I are out talking to suspects at the minute"

"Do you want me to come and help? I've nothing better to do."

"No thanks" Sam brushed off her boyfriend, "Phil and I are…"

"On a roll, right' he finished for her, "Well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, rather distractedly, staring at Phil and the suspect. Phil had rested his hand on her arm and the pair were looking very cosy together.

"Love you" Stuart said.

"Okay, bye" Sam hung up, wondering what the hell Phil was doing flirting with a female suspect. She was used to him flirting with suspects' wives, but this was too far, even for him. She glanced up at the hotel they were outside and saw two of the other con artists- Mickey- the boss and Danny, staring out the window at the pair too, clearly in disbelief that Stacie would let a policeman get this close to her. Soon, Phil handed her one of his cards and they parted, Phil staring after Stacie for a while after she'd entered the building, before coming to join Sam in the car.

"What was all that about?" Sam asked as soon as Phil closed the door

"What was what about?" he asked, looking innocent.

"You and that suspect. Flirting."

"I wasn't flirting. Anyway, why do you care? You're not jealous are you?"

"Course not, but sleeping with a suspect's wife is one thing Phil, the suspect themselves are totally different."

"I'm not going to sleep with her" Phil snapped, looking hurt that Sam would bring up his numerous affairs.

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't do that." Sam assured him, but a little doubt did remain in her mind.

"I was just checking to see what the boss' reaction would be. I saw him at the window." Phil added

"Oh. That was smart"

"No need to sound so surprised" He laughed. She laughed too and said,

"He looked pretty jealous from where I was sitting."

"Yeah" Phil agreed, "Maybe we could use that…"

"The other one, Danny Blue, he likes her too. While I was talking to him, he kept looking around to make sure she was okay."

"So this girl has two guys that are crazy about her. Sounds familiar" Phil said, shooting Sam a sideways glance

"And yet, both of these guys have managed to remain good friends. Not so familiar anymore."

"It's not my fault that your boyfriend's a…" he trailed off when he saw Sam's annoyed glance.

"Look can we drop this?" Sam asked

"Fine by me, but I swear, I'd never sleep with a suspect." He said, before adding, "That's Zain's job now."

"It's really none of my business who you… What did you say?"

"That I'm not going to sleep with a suspect."

"No, about Zain" Sam said, staring at him. She saw Phil's face pale and he quickly said,

"Nothing."

"Who's Zain sleeping with?"

"Nobody. We'd better be getting back to the station."

"Phil, I won't tell anybody."

"He's not sleeping with anyone" Phil said firmly

"He's just going to get himself hurt, and in trouble"

"I know, but he's not exactly easy to control" Phil said, staring out the window.

"Just don't let him drag you down with him" Sam said, "If he gets in too deep he'll be leaving Sunhill one way or another. I don't want you to have to leave with him."

"Don't worry, I'll be here for a while yet" he said, touched by her concern for him,

"Good. Who else can I complain to Stuart about?" she joked

"Come on, we'd better be getting back to Sunhill." He said and they drove off towards the station.

Sam glanced occasionally at Phil. Ever since hearing of the Zain problem a few minutes before, she'd never been gladder to have Phil beside her, and out of trouble. Well, she hadn't been gladder recently anyway.

**A/N: Hey, if you're all lovely readers and review, I'll try to put some Sam/Phil stuff in the next chapter, but after that, that could be the end of it for a while as the story moves to focus on Zain a bit more. Sorry. Anyway please review!**


	6. Sleeping with a suspect?

**A/N: Thanks once again to all my reviewers: Vikki; X-Kate-X;sn0zb0z and romy katherine. You all make me smile :D**

Chapter 6

Phil pulled into the police station car park, shooting a worried glance at Sam. He hadn't meant to let slip about Zain, especially as Sam wasn't supposed to know about the undercover operation, never mind that Zain was sleeping with the suspect. He was touched by her concern for him though he knew she meant it as a friend. They entered CID together, still in silence. He watched Sam carefully as her eyes flicked over everyone in CID and he was relieved to see Zain had gone out.

"Terry, where's Zain?" Sam asked

"He got a call on his mobile about another case. He said he had to go out. He told the DI but he didn't seem happy." Terry said

"Okay, thanks" Sam said, walking towards Neil.

"Guv, where did Zain go?" she asked

"He had another case."

"What case was it?" she pressed.

"Does it matter?" the DI asked, glancing over at Phil as he spoke. Sam took this as a sign that it was this secret undercover operation that Phil and Zain were supposedly working on.

"No Guv" she answered.

"There he is anyway." He said, nodding towards the door. Sam turned to see Zain arriving back, and making a beeline for Phil. Soon they were talking in whispers. Sam sat down in her chair and took the opportunity to look at Zain, really look at him for the first time in ages. His hair was rumpled, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, yet when he wasn't under stress, Sam realised he actually looked happy. She had rarely seen Zain look happy in his time at Sunhill, and although she was pleased for him, she knew that this couldn't end well.

Eventually Phil and Zain parted. Zain headed outside to get a coffee, and Sam took the opportunity to really look at Phil too. Not that there was any real reason to, but she liked looking at him in those times he was distracted and didn't notice she was watching him. He looked exactly the same as usual, yet there was something different about him that she just couldn't place. Then she realised. He looked stressed and she was worried. Phil rarely stressed over cases. She knew Zain was in too deep if he'd managed to get Phil worried.

As Zain re entered CID with a cup of coffee in hand, Sam stood up and went to stand by his desk.

"Yeah Serge?" he asked

"Are you okay?" she asked him, unsure how to go about this

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee

"You're looking very tired lately."

"Well I'm fine." He said firmly

"Good." She said, watching him raise his cup to his mouth, "So who's this suspect you're sleeping with?" Immediately, he began to choke on his coffee. When he regained his composure, he said,

"What? I'm not sleeping with anyone" he said, rather unconvincingly

"Don't lie to me Zain" Sam said, "Phil told me"

"What exactly did Phil tell you?" Zain said, glancing over at Phil who was shooting him apologetic looks.

"Just that you're sleeping with a suspect, but it is obvious. You've been disappearing all the time, coming in late, and looking completely exhausted."

"I've just been working hard" Zain brushed off

"I'm not going to argue with you Zain," Sam sighed, "But just be careful okay?" she paused, waiting for him to reply. He just looked at her, acting like everything was completely normal.

"Oh and if you drag Phil down with you, you'll wish you've never been born" Sam said coldly, seeing she wasn't getting through to him, before she walked off, back to Phil's desk.

"What did you do that for?" Phil snapped, "He's not going to listen to me now that he thinks I told everyone about him, is he?"

"He had to be told."

"I know," he sighed, "But he won't listen to me, or anyone else for that matter."

"Well then, he's screwed, isn't he? People need someone to talk to in here, or else they'll go insane."

"Yeah, thank God you have Stuart, I wouldn't like to see an even more insane Sam Nixon."

"Hilarious Phil, but I wasn't talking about Stuart."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Stuart and I don't tell each other as much as we probably should."

"Then who's this person that's keeping you sane."

"You know who."

"Maybe, but I need to hear it."

" Fine, it's you Phil. Happy?" she said dryly

"Ecstatic." He grinned. They both looked up as the door to CID opened and Smithy walked in.

"You're working on that con artist case, aren't you?" he addressed them both. They both nodded, so he continued,

"One of the con artists, the woman, Stacie Monroe. She's in St. Hugh's. She's been stabbed."

**A/N: Dramatic, eh ;) for anyone that just can't wait to hear what happens next, they could go look at the hustle version of this. it's 2 or 3 chapters ahead of this one. But before you go, if you indeed decide to go at all, review please :D Positive or negative, I just love that feedback!**


	7. The hospital

Settling the score

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks a lot to all my fantastic reviewers for the last chapter-**

**By the way, I am aware that the majority of people reading this don't watch Hustle, so once again here's a recap of the characters in it.**

**Mickey Stone- The boss of the group. Black skin, brown eyes, charming, thoughtful, sometimes aggressive, arrogant, jealous and used to go out with Stacie Monroe. Still a hint of something between them. **

**Danny Blue- Newest member of the gang. White skin, very blue eyes, blonde hair, jealous, fancies Stacie Monroe.**

**Stacie Monroe- Has recently been stabbed (in my fic, not the TV show lol). Only female member of the gang, dark hair, a little flirty, knows both Danny and Mickey fancy her, but hasn't made a move on either of them on the TV show.**

**Ash Morgan- Very smart, very calm and he's one of Mickey's oldest friends. **

**Albert Stroller- The oldest member of the gang (like OAP old lol), trained Mickey, and is absent from this chapter.**

Phil and Sam exchanged a worried glance before Phil went to tell the DI about the recent development.

"Does anyone know what happened yet?" Sam asked Smithy

"Not yet. We're staying well clear on the DI's orders. He said it was a CID case and that all uniform had to stay out." Smithy explained.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked

"Yeah, whoever did this must have missed the vital organs, she's conscious."

"We'll need to get someone down to the hospital." Sam said,

"I'll go." Phil replied, reappearing with the DI behind him, "I've got a rapport with Stacie."

"But you don't with anyone else." Sam pointed out

"So?"

"So the rest of them are going to be there." Sam pointed out, "And you've already succeeded in getting Blue and Stone to hate you with that little flirting stunt."

"Well you and Blue didn't seem that close either." Phil said. Neil looked between them, before making his decision.

"Zain, go down there and interview the victim. And try to appear friendly; we're going to need someone close to them if we're going to nick them."

"Guv." Zain nodded, picking up his coat and heading towards the door.

"Oh, and don't flirt with her. We're going to need the whole group on our side, not just the girl." Neil called after his retreating back.

Zain hesitated outside Stacie Monroe's room, unsure of how he was going to play this. Caring cop? Maybe that would annoy the other members of the group though. Then as he heard the boss, Mickey's voice from inside the room, he decided he'd play it by ear and see what happened.

"So what happened?" Mickey said

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well." Zain said, stepping into the already cramped room. Instantly, he felt all eyes on him, some glaring and some merely mistrusting. He glanced around all the faces and saw that the older man, Albert Stroller, was missing from the group. Apart from that they were all there.

"And you are?" The youngest man asked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Zain recognised him as Danny Blue, the same con artist Sam had been talking to earlier. He seemed particularly untrusting of Zain.

"DC Zain Nadir from Sunhill CID." He replied.

"That's all we need, more cops." Danny muttered to the boss, Mickey Stone. He saw Mickey incline his head in agreement, but the only woman in the room, the victim, Stacie Monroe rolled her eyes at her friends' stupidity. He decided instantly that she was his way in.

"Nice to meet you Zain." Stacie said, smiling at him reassuringly and unless he was mistaken, a little flirtatiously. He smiled back, and noticed Danny stand up to give him a seat. Zain sat in it and Danny moved around to stand by his boss.

"Why do all the cops we meet have to flirt with her?" the boss, Mickey wondered loud enough for Zain to hear. His friend, Danny just glared at Zain. Maybe Neil was right, Zain realised, maybe flirting wasn't the way in. It made those two men even angrier towards him. He took out his notebook and decided to try the business approach,

"So what happened?"

"I was in the park because I'd just had a falling out with my friends." Stacie said, nodding in Mickey and Danny's direction, "And all of a sudden, this boy jumped out at me with a knife. He told me to hand over all the money I had and when I told him I didn't have any, he stabbed me. Then everything went black" She finished.

"Right" Zain wrote down a few notes, not believing a word of it, "Can you describe your attacker?"

"He was a white teenager, about 5ft 5. He was wearing a red hoody and a cap." She described. Zain wrote it all down again, knowing for certain that she was lying, but unable to do anything about it.

"Well if you can remember anything else, here's my card." Zain said, handing it to Stacie, knowing that no one in the room had any attention of calling him. Groups like this had their own way of solving problems. Just like Kristen Shaw, his girlfriend. He glanced around all four of the people in the room once more. Stacie was looking at him thoughtfully, Mickey with a hint of impatience, Danny was still glaring at him and the only man who hadn't spoken during his duration in the room, Ash Morgan's face was unreadable. At least he didn't appear to hate him as much as the other men. He nodded once in farewell to all of them before leaving through the door.

**A/N: I know the majority of readers are Sam/Phil fans, or Huxon as the new name seems to be ;) (Well done Becki and/or Maz lol) so that's why I'm going to continue to bribe you with promises of Sam/Phil in the next chapter as long as you're all great readers and review. I know the chapter was very much about Zain, but I love him so tough ;) **

**See you all soon lol**


	8. Stuart

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, Vikki, sn0zb0z and ami. Laura- I'll inflict you with as much Zain as I like :P**

**This is a Phil centric chap btw**

Chapter 8

Phil sat in his chair at his desk in Sunhill CID, glaring at the computer screen, pretending to be busy. Zain had left fifteen minutes earlier and Neil had hauled him into his office, asking him why Sam said he'd been flirting with suspects. This had not been a good day so far.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP  
He heard someone approach his desk from behind him and turned his head slightly to see who it was. He felt his anger grow as he saw it was Sam. He turned back towards his blank computer screen and snapped

"What?"

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with the DI…"

"Okay." Phil said, bringing up word on his computer, still not turning around

"No really, I am, I just wanted to go and I didn't think you would get into trouble"

"Okay." He repeated, starting to write a report that was weeks overdue, not that he actually wanted to do it of course, it was just he didn't want to look at her at the minute.

"Phil!" Sam said, her voice rising.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his voice void of all emotion.

"Look at me!" she said. She actually sounded a little hurt, so he swivelled his chair around, facing her.

"What?" he asked again.

"I really am sorry." She said, sounding calmer than before.

"Okay." He said for a third time, staring at her, wanting to laugh at her frustrated expression.

"Say something Phil!" she said, looking a little worried.

"Okay." He replied and burst out laughing at her expression.

"Well that was just mean." She said, looking annoyed that he'd managed to trick her.

"So was telling the DI that I flirted with a suspect. You know I did it for a reason."

"Yeah the only reason you flirted with her was to piss off her boss." Sam rolled her eyes, "I know you too well Phil Hunter."

"Yeah you do," he nodded, his eyes meeting hers and he smiled, "Of course, anytime you feel like getting to know each other a lot better, come round mine with a bottle of wine..." they both laughed. Sam groaned suddenly, looking over Phil's head, towards the door. Phil turned around too, and saw Sam's boyfriend, DS Stuart Turner walk through the CID door.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam shook her head and answered,

"I told him not to come in. He knows that we're on a roll."

"Are we?" Phil asked, trying to hid his smirk

"No, but he doesn't know that. It's just I'm sick of him being around all the time! I need some time when it's just me. He acts like he can't bear to be separated from me for more than two hours at a time! He's driving me mad!" Sam confessed quietly. Maybe there was hope to for him and Sam yet then

"Want me to get rid of him?" He asked, never having thought that he would be asking Sam this about Stuart.

"No it's okay." She sighed, "I'll do it." And she left him sitting alone, and walked towards her boyfriend. Phil spun around, preparing to watch the drama unfold. Stuart probably wouldn't take the news that his girlfriend didn't want him around today very well, and that's where he would step in, acting Sam's knight in shining armour once again.

He saw them talking for a while, before Sam placed her hand on Stuart's shoulder. He felt a familiar feeling of jealousy run through him at this simple act, and he forced himself to ignore it, telling himself that she would soon be telling Stu to bugger off. And sure enough within a few seconds, Stuart had shrugged her off and they were having a whispered argument. Phil sighed and leant back in his chair, enjoying the show, all feelings of jealousy now gone. They argued for a couple of minutes, before Stuart glared at Phil and stalked out. Sam sighed, before returning to Phil's desk.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"He accused me of having an affair with you." Sam rolled her eyes, "Just because I told him I don't want to see him today for the first time ever, he jumps to that conclusion. He is so insecure." Phil nodded, and suggested,

"Maybe you _should_ have an affair, that would show him." Sam rolled her eyes again but laughed in spite of herself.

"I seriously think you should consider it…" Phil went on, smirking a little and glanced at his watch, "I'm free now if you want to go have some revenge..." She laughed again, loving how he could cheer he up, despite the fact she'd inadvertently gotten him into trouble less than an hour ago.

They were interrupted my Zain's return.

"How'd it go?" Sam called over to him

"Badly." He sighed, putting his coat on the back of his chair and sinking into it, "Her friends were with her when I spoke to her. The boss kept answering for her and she was lying about the attack. It's obvious that she doesn't want the guy that did this to be caught."

"Why wouldn't she?" Sam asked, confused

"Because they have no faith in the system. They'll probably con him or something." Zain sighed, "I gave her my card on the off chance she'd change her mind, but she won't." At that second, his phone began to ring. Zain picked it up,

"DC Nadir" he paused and frowned, before covering the speaking end of the phone. "It's Mickey Stone." He said, looking astonished that he'd actually called, "He says that he has 'a business proposition for me…"

"Tell him you'll be there in 15 minutes." Phil commanded. Zain repeated the message, hung up and grabbed his coat, still looking amazed that they gang had trusted him enough to call him, especially knowing how much Stone and Blue in particular disliked him.

"I'll call you when I find out what they want." He said to the two sergeants, before leaving CID allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

**A/N: I put in some S/P ness in this chapter so everyone better review ;)**

**Oh and next chap will be Zain centric. Sorry in advance :D**


	9. Kristen and a proposition

**Just a quick reminder, DC Mickey Webb is not in this fic, so all references to Mickey are about Mickey Stone, leader of the conartists.**

**thanks to my reviewers Vikki, Sn0zb0z and ami :D**

Chapter 9

Zain slid into the seat of the blue Vauxhall, inserting the key into the ignition and fastening his seatbelt. In his pocket, his mobile began to ring and he took it out, hoping it wouldn't be Kristen.

A month ago, when they'd first begun sleeping together, Zain had been amazed by Kristen. To him, she was the vision of the perfect woman. Unfortunately, he had discovered that she was far from perfect, far too late. She'd manipulated him into caring enough to break the law for her, and now he was stuck in a relationship he didn't want, with a woman he didn't care for. He knew that if he were to leave her now, she'd turn him in, undoubtedly making him look like an evil mastermind and her the innocent bystander.

He sighed as he saw her name on caller ID and answered with a sigh,

"Hello Kristen."

"Hey. Are you free?"

"I'm working. What's wrong?"

"I really need your help." She said without the slightest hint of worry or fear in her voice at all.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, starting up the car, losing the little interest he ever had in the conversation.

"Just come down to the club. Please." She hung up. Zain sighed, checked his watch and decided he would drop into the club on his way past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed down the small steps towards the bar where she was waiting.

"I just realised that I haven't seen my boyfriend in days." She said, standing up and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"That's it?" Zain said, close to losing his temper.

"I'm serious. You've been avoiding me. What's wrong," she asked, looking worried.

"Nothing's wrong." He said running a hand through his hair and backing away, "I'll see you later. I'm supposed to be working."

"Zain, wait!" She called after him, when he stopped, she said, "There isn't someone else is there?"

"No." he replied honestly, leaving her and her bar behind for what he hoped would be a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He glanced at his watch again as he stood outside the hotel room for the second time that day. Kristen hadn't delayed him too much; he was less than ten minutes late nothing he couldn't blame on the traffic anyway. He walked into the room and instantly Stone snapped at him,

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Traffic." He replied automatically, "So what's this proposition?" He saw all five con artists glance worriedly at each other. Finally the oldest man, Albert Stroller, spoke.

"What we say to you now, must be off the record." Zain nodded. He'd figured as much. He crossed the room and sat in a vacant seat

"I hear you specialise in undercover work." The oldest man spoke again and again Zain nodded, wondering how he'd known that. The man continued

"Frankly, we know that you know what we are, what we do and we want you to pose as one of us in order to reach a mutually beneficial result."

"You're admitting to being con artists?" he asked in a state of confusion. He could arrest them now if he wanted to, but something made him hold back.

"Yes, but as we said, this is all of the record and as far as your friends are concerned, this conversation never took place." Albert said. Once again, Zain nodded, knowing that he would tell Phil and Sam as soon as he got back. He had enough secrets in his life right now.

"And this mutually beneficial result… What would that be?" he asked.

"I presume you've heard of a drug dealer named Hendon. I hear that a lot of police resources have been wasted trying to catch him. Imagine if you were the one to finally bring him down…" the elderly man said slowly. Zain's eyes widened, his interest peaked. Hendon would be a great result. A lot better than some measly con artists anyway,

"You can get us Hendon? How? And why?" he asked. The young, blonde member of the group, Danny Blue spoke up for the first time, great anger and frustration radiating in his voice

"He stabbed Stacie. He is _not _going to get away with that." Zain glanced at him, before his eyes flicked back towards Stacie.

"Why did he stab you? And why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked. Stone looked at him in disbelief,

"If we'd told you before, you would have arrested him, he'd have come up with an alibi and he'd be out by the end of the day. And then he'd come looking for us for grassing." Zain nodded in agreement, knowing full well that that was how the system worked sometimes. Though he still didn't understand why Hendon would go for Stacie, so he simply asked,

"Why?"

"We've been planning to con him. Looks like he found out."

"Conning a drug dealers a dangerous game. Why him?" Zain asked. There were thousands of potential victims on the streets. Why would this gang fixate on a violent drug dealer?

"Because he was the one that beat up Eddie a few weeks ago." Zain nodded, remembering from Neil's brief that Eddie was the man who managed the bar that the gang often went to. He knew now what this proposition was about. The gang were afraid another one of them would get hurt. They wanted him in the firing line instead of themselves.

"So you want me to go undercover because you're afraid you'll get recognised." He voiced his thoughts.

"Yes." The older man answered honestly, "We will make it worth your while though." Zain glanced around all the other members of the group, wanting to know their opinions on the matter, but they remained silent. Finally he caught Stone's eye and Mickey said,

"It'll be dangerous." Zain was about to snap at him, wanting to tell him that his life was always dangerous. That even being with his girlfriend risked the job he loved. Then he saw something in Mickey Stone's eyes. Worry and fear, so instead he sighed and asked

"So what's the plan?"

**A/N: so what does everyone think? press the big blue button to found out**


	10. Undercover

**Hey, sorry 'tis another zain chapter, but the next one will be SamPhil, I swear lol**

**thanks to my reviewers, my comps beging slow so i cant list you, but you know who you are and i'll list you next time instead :D**

Settling the score chapter 10

"If you approach Hendon and can convince him you're a dealer, you can sell him some drugs and we'll tip off your friends at Sunhill." Mickey said in a tone that told Zain he still wasn't happy with this arrangement. Zain stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. However, it soon became clear that was all they had.

"That's it? That's your plan?" he asked, amazed that this was the group of con artists that could outwit any police force.

"What's wrong with it?" Stone sounded defensive.

"It's not exactly complex, is it? And it won't work anyway." He realised, "I work on all the drugs cases. They'll expect me to interview him and as soon as I do, he'll name me as his dealer."

"Well what can we do then?"

"We could tell me superiors…" Zain began, fully intending to tell them anyway. However, the oldest man, Albert Stroller spoke up

"No. No more cops."

"How about one more? Maybe me sergeant, he won't tell anyone" Zain asked, referring to Phil.

"No more." The elderly man repeated in a tone that told Zain it wasn't up for discussion.

"Then there's nothing more I can do." Zain replied in an equally firm tone. He wasn't going to have anymore secrets. Kristen was enough on her own. He saw Albert and Mickey exchange a glance, before Mickey spoke,

"Will you excuse us a moment, DC Nadir?" Zain nodded, knowing there was nothing else that he could do, before leaving them alone in the hospital room.

He headed outside, intending on calling Phil to tell him what the con artists wanted when his mobile began to ring again. He glared at the caller display when he saw Kristen's name flash there. He almost rejected the call, but something stopped him. He instead accepted it and snapped,

"I'm busy."

"It's important." Her voice replied

"As important as last time?" he asked sarcastically, "Or the time before that?"

"I need a favour." She said, getting straight to the point.

"What is it this time?" he asked, his patience wearing thin with her and the whole investigation revolving around her.

"I heard that there's a case revolving around Matthew Hendon." Zain frowned. How could she possibly know that? The only person who knew Hendon was involved was him. And the con artists, but they genuinely did seem to want justice. But then again, these people made a living out of manipulating others. Could it be possible that this whole stabbing thing was just a test of his loyalty towards Kristen? Or was he being too paranoid?

"What about it?" he answered in a non committal tone.

"I need you to get him off the hook. Matthew's an old friend of mine. I wouldn't want to see him stuck behind bars.

"Some people deserve to get put away."

"It's just a bit of cocaine." She said in a nonchalant tone.

"It's not just cocaine. It's heroin too. And he's had someone stabbed. He nearly killed her." He exaggerated

"And you nearly killed Louis Drake." She reminded him, "I suggest you take some time to remember where your loyalties lie." She hung up, leaving Zain even more frustrated than before. He punched Phil's number into his mobile and he answered on the third ring,

"So what's this proposition?" Phil asked by way of greeting.

"They want me to go undercover to catch Matthew Hendon. He's the one that stabbed Stacie."

"On first name basis are we?" Phil joked

"Didn't you hear me? We could get Matthew Hendon." Zain said, re-entering the hospital and making his way back up to the hospital room.

"I heard you. I just don't think it'll work. Hendon always gets off with everything." Phil answered.

"Another thing… Kristen just rang me. Told me to stay away from Hendon."

"You told her about Hendon?" Phil asked in disbelief

"No, she just knew. I'm starting to think this whole thing might be a setup."

"Surely Stacie wouldn't betray you Zain." Phil laughed

"I'll call you back." Zain said and hung up as he approached the hospital room. He could hear Mickey and Stacie talking and stopped by the door, just out of sight. He heard Stone speak first,

"It's not that I don't care…"

"You made the right choice." Stacie replied in a reassuring tone, "We can't risk Danny or that copper getting hurt. We'll just have to let Hendon go." Zain backed away silently, realising that he actually wasn't getting conned. He went back towards the stairs, unwilling to let anyone know that he'd been listening and bumped into Ash Morgan, the quietest member of the gang,

"They're ready for you to come back now." He said, leading the way back to Stacie's room. They both saw the elderly man return too, from the other direction, but as Zain sat in the once again vacant chair, he realised someone was missing.

"Where's the other one? Danny?" he asked, glancing around again to make sure he hadn't missed him.

"He had to leave." Mickey said, sounding like he was more than a little annoyed at Danny, "Look, we've considered your offer of involving your superiors, and we've decided it's just not worth the risk. We're sorry to have wasted your time." Zain nodded, and stood up, handing them his card as he did so. He was actually a little relieved they'd backed out, because now he could honestly tell Kristen that they wouldn't be looking into Hendon's doings for now

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he climbed into the blue CID car, he had the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He turned and glanced around the busy car park, but no one stood out, so he drove back towards Sunhill, intending to forget this entire case and focus on something more important. Ways to dump Kristen for example.

**Can anyone tell I;m a little hostile towards Kristen? No Good :D**

**plz all press the big blue button**


	11. Free Drink

**Hey 'tis me once again with a semi short update. There's more SP in this chapter, and some Sam and Zain talking. So review to let me know if this is the sort of stuff you like in your fics or not**

**Thanks to sn0zb0z and Vikki :D for reviewing**

Chapter 11

"Anything?" Phil asked as he saw Zain enter CID for the second time in an hour

"They changed their minds about involving me." He said simply, dropping into a chair

"Why" Phil asked

"I don't know. Something about it being too dangerous."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"How about nothing? These gangs operate in their own little circles. They'll get their revenge their own way."

"I hope not. We don't need a turf war."

"It won't go as far as that" Zain said confidently

"It better not. So what're you working on now?"

"I thought I might do some work on the Kristen Shaw case."

"Right… Just keep in mind that it is a case."

'What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just don't go falling for her, okay?" Phil said, before heading over to where Sam was sitting. Zain felt like kicking something. How could he explain that he'd already fallen both in and out of love with her?

* * *

"Can you do me a favour?" Phil asked smiling in the way he knew that always got him what he wanted.

"It depends"

"On what?"

"On what you'll do in return." She said, continuing to type her report.

"Free coffee?" Phil asked hopefully

"Do my paperwork for a month." She laughed

"Can't Stuart help you with it?" he moaned

"No he's useless. I'm actually considering dumping him." She continued to type, feigning interest in the words on the screen, but really waiting on tenterhooks for his response.

"Over his paperwork?" Phil laughed

"That's not the only thing he's rubbish at." She hinted.

"Really?" Phil said, perking up at the opportunity to get more ammunition against his rival.

"Really." She confirmed, "Now about this favour.."

"It's Zain…" he began

"I thought you didn't want me to get involved."

"I changed my mind. You're right. He's in too deep."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. You're a woman. You're supposed to be good at things like this!"

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, "I'll check in on him later."

"Actually," Phil began, looking awkward, "Can you talk to him now. Because I think he's going to see her now."

"Fine." She said, acting like it was a big deal, "So about this payment…"

"A drink down the pub later." He tried

"Two drinks and a packet of crisps" she bartered

"How about dinner?" He blurted out, knowing full well he'd crossed the invisible line they'd drawn after he'd let her down with Kate. He watched her hesitate before smiling

"Deal." And went to talk to Zain.

* * *

"Can we talk Zain?" she asked him as he stood up and reached for his coat

"I was actually on my way out." He said

"I know. Sit." She ordered. Surprised, he sat.

"Don't bother denying it. We both know what I said to you earlier's true." He still looked confused so she elaborated "Kristen Shaw."

"What about her?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"No." he answered, sounding completely truthful

"Really?" Sam asked,

"Yes. Can I go now?" he actually looked bored with the conversation. Nowhere near as nervous as earlier.

"But you were in love with her? Right?"

"Yes." He admitted, "Not anymore."

"So you dumped her?"

"I can't! I'll be arrested."

"For what?"

"For… beating up Louis Drake." He said, glad to be able to finally admit it to someone.

"You actually did that?" Sam asked, "I thought that was just a rumour."

"I did and she covered for me. I don't know how to get out of this." He admitted

"I don't know either." Sam said softly, "But just be careful, okay?" Zain nodded, and assuming their talk was over, stood up again and left the crowded CID, looking like the normal, arrogant DC Zain Nadir, but inside he was scared. He didn't want to go to jail. But there was no foreseeable way out of this for him, was there?

**A/N: Like it? Hope you SP fans do, cos i hate my way of writing romance. lol Hate it/ drop me a review and tell me what im doing wrong.**


	12. Favour

**A BIG thanks to bex, vikki, becki and sn0zb0z for taking times out of their busy lives to review :D**

Chapter 12

This was definitely Phil's lucky day. Not only had Sam finally agreed to go out with him, but she was also sorting out his Zain problem. Sam's phone rang, jerking him from his thoughts. He looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight. The constant ringing was beginning to irritate him. He answered it, hoping it would be Stuart so he could gloat. His luck continued.

"Sam?" Stuart's voice sounded

"No it's Phil. What do you want?" he asked

"Why're you answering Sam's phone?" he snapped

"Because she's not here." Phil said, as if it were obvious, "If it's so urgent, why don't you just call her mobile?"

"Because… it keeps rejecting my calls. It must be broken."

"Was working fine last time I saw it." Phil smirked to himself

"Just get her to call me back." Then Phil heard a click and the dialing tone.

* * *

Sam headed downstairs to the photocopier, when she saw a man with his back to her, with short blonde hair. She'd recognised him instantly, but knew she must have made some mistake. This man would never come to a police station voluntarily, would he? There was only one way to find out. 

"Danny? What're you doing here?" she spoke to the youngest con artist

"It's about Stacie." He replied, glancing all around the police station. Sam could tell he was working what the best way out would be if this went wrong

"Stacie Monroe?" Sam asked, speaking of the con artist that it was reported Danny had a crush on. The one that had recently been stabbed. She led him into a soft interview room, hoping that environment would reassure him. It seemed to, his body language becoming much more relaxed as he entered that room.

"So why are you here Danny?" Sam asked again as she sat down opposite him.

"You heard about Stacie, right? She got stabbed."

"Yeah, DC Nadir was assigned to the case." She said, rising from her chair, "Would you prefer to talk to him?"

"No!" Danny half shouted, "No, no thank you." He repeated quieter this time. Sam wondered what his problem was with Zain. Zain hadn't mentioned any arguements between them.

"Why?" she asked, voicing her surprise

"I just don't want to. I want to talk to you instead." He said, sounding defensive. Sam decided it was best to go along with him. She didn't want to lose his trust when he'd freely come to see her.

"Okay… What do you know about Ms. Monroe's assault?" He instantly became edgy again, shifting in his seat,

"If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself? Off the record, like?" she nodded, wondering what it could be; "We know who stabbed her. But we don't want to tell. You know what things are like. He'll be released in no time. We want him to pay." Danny was actually beginning to sound dangerous. A horrible thought occurred to Sam. What if the gang was intending to stab the guy that did this back? Was Danny looking for the police's support?

"You won't get away with half killing whoever did this you know." She said, trying to make it clear he wouldn't get away with that

"That's not how we work." Blue replied, with scorn in his voice, "We're going to get him arrested when he has a lot of cocaine. We were wondering if we could count on your support." Sam stared at him, wondering what exactly he was implying. That he knew when this guy was about to deal? Or that he was going to plant the drugs? Then something occurred to her,

"Where's Mickey?" she asked, knowing that the group rarely made major decisions without their boss' presence. Did the very fact he wasn't here indicate his disapproval in this?

"Why?" Danny asked, sounding a little thrown. Not a good sign in Sam's books.

"He's in charge, and this clearly means a lot to all of you, so why would he send you instead of coming himself? Unless of course, he doesn't know you're here." she voiced her thoughts.

"Mickey doesn't want anyone else getting hurt. He doesn't understand that more people will be hurt if Hendon isn't put away."

"Hendon?" Sam asked, recognising the name. Then suddenly it dawned on her, "Matthew Hendon? The drug dealer? He did this?" Why would Hendon, the big time drug dealer bother himself with a small group of con artists?

"He's dangerous." Danny went on, sounding as if he was as much trying to convince himself as her. "He needs out away and we need your help to do it. We need someone to go undercover, plant some drugs on him, call in your guys, arrest him and then we're all happy. We get revenge, you get safer streets."

"Zain's our undercover guy." Sam stated, still mulling the idea over in her mind.

"We can't use him. We need someone else."

"Why?" she asked, wondering why Zain didn't mention this earlier

"Because Hendon probably knows him."

"Through his undercover work." Sam realised. Kristen Shaw was proving to be a lot more trouble than she was worth, "How about the man Stacie spoke to earlier- DS Phil Hunter. He'd probably do it." Sam told him, well aware she was getting ahead of herself. Danny nodded,

"Anyone will do."

"Wait here 'til I get him then." She said, rising from her chair, heading towards CID.

* * *

It took her a few minutes to find Phil 

"Can I have a favour?"

"Course." She liked the way he dropped everything to help her.

"I've got a con artist downstairs. Wants you to go undercover to help him get revenge."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you too." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine." He muttered, grabbing his coat, and following her to the door of CID.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, 'twas crap. BUT reviews are always appreciated, especially when I get back bad english coursework (which I will on Monday) so make my weekend! review!**


	13. Planning

**thanks to dolphin crazy, starfish saver, bex, vikki, becki and sn0zb0z for reviewing, and eys vikki, damn non working author alerts to hell ;)**

**C****hapter 13**

They entered the room together, Phil still not having a clue what they were doing there.

"So will you do it?" Danny asked as soon as he sat down.

"I don't know? Will I?" Phil whispered to Sam jokingly. She merely nodded, her face deadly serious

"I'm in." Phil nodded to Danny, only knowing that he'd just agreed to con a drug dealer, nothing else, "So what do I need to do?"

"Nothing really, if you're the roper, I'll be the inside man."

"The what?" Phil asked, wishing the man would talk in simple terms.

"The roper's the one that 'ropes' in the victim, Hendon in this case. The inside man in the main man. He'll be the one that organises the exchange of money, and is basically in charge throughout the con. Sometimes the roper pretends to be reeled in too, for authenticity, right?" Sam said, looking at Danny for confirmation. He nodded, looking at her with a confused expression, so Phil knew this wasn't just something Danny had explained, she actually knew about conmen.

"How did you know that?" he asked

"Some of us listen in meetings Phil," she rolled her eyes, but he could tell she wasn't really annoyed with him.

"I already told you, I had a sore head." He argued

"You already admitted that you hadn't listened to a word Neil said." She countered

"Ahem." Danny cleared his throat, and Phil looked away from Sam. They would finish this argument later.

"Sorry." Sam said. She sounded embarrassed, "You were saying about Phil being a roper?"

""If he can approach Hendon, and convince him that I'm a big time drug dealer who's willing to sell to him, then I can give him the drugs, call in some police and get him arrested."

"That is so not going to work." Phil pointed out

"You got any better ideas?" Danny snapped

"No, but you do realise, the second Hendon's arrested, he's going to name you as a drug dealer. You'll get the same sentence as him."

"I will?" Danny asked. He hadn't thought about that

"Unless we make it an official police investigation…" Sam said

"Okay, do that then." The con artist said impatiently. Sam and Phil traded a glance. That was just like criminals. They wanted a fast result, and they couldn't guarantee one.

"To do that we need to get Ms. Monroe to name Hendon as her attacker and as a drug dealer, do you think she'll do that?" Sam asked exchanging another glance with Phil. Phil stared into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking, but not having much success. The con man stood up with a sigh

"I can try, but I can't promise anything. I'll call you if she agrees, if not, I'll think of something else, he's not getting away with this." He was once again using the tone of voice that worried Sam- the one that suggested that he was about to do something dangerous. Like going after Hendon by himself,

"Maybe you should just let it go. If Stacie can, why can't you?" Sam asked, trying to talk him out of whatever he was planning.

"I just can't ok?" he asked heading towards the door. Phil started to follow, but Sam grabbed his arm,

"Try to talk him out of it, okay?" she whispered

"Of what?"

"I don't know whatever he's planning…" Phil just nodded and followed him out.

* * *

As Danny hailed a taxi, Phil stood still, not knowing what he should say. Sam wanted him to talk Danny out of doing something stupid, but he knew that if it was Sam in that hospital bed instead of Stacie he'd kill Hendon if he had to. However Danny was leaving and he knew he had to say something, or else he wouldn't be able to look Sam in the eye all day.

"Danny!" he called as he opened the cab door, "I know where you're coming from… If it was someone that I cared about as much as you care about Stacie in that hospital bed… I would want revenge too, but try not to do anything stupid, okay? I'll get Zain working on something. We'll get Hendon one way or another" the con man stood still for a few seconds, and Phil wondered what was going on behind those brilliant blue eyes, before he simply nodded, and got inside, slamming the door behind him. Phil knew it was unlikely, but he hoped he'd managed to get through to him.

* * *

"What did you say?" Sam asked as soon as he got back inside

"Not to do anything stupid."

"That's it? I knew I should have done it myself." Sam complained

"No not just that…"Sam was still looking at him impatiently, so he elaborated, "I just said that I would do the same as he was thinking if I cared about someone as much as he cares about Stacie, and that I would get Hendon without Stacie's statement if I had to."

"You can't promise that."

"It'll stop him doing anything stupid for now though." Phil pointed out

"Maybe, but it could make things worse in the long run…"

"Maybe." He reluctantly agreed, and they fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I was thinking…" Sam began, "You did me a favour by agreeing to do that con. That makes us even for the Zain thing…" she paused and Phil had a horrible feeling that he knew where she was going with this, "So you don't need to take me out for dinner."

"Right okay…" he said, feeling disheartened.

"I really shouldn't anyway." She went on, sounding like she was trying to justify it to him and herself, "I'm still seeing Stuart, and I'm on a diet…"

"Fine. Whatever." Phil snapped, turning his back on her and headed to CID

"Phil!" she called after him, but he ignored her.

* * *

Phil groaned as he saw Stuart standing my Sam's desk. What had he done to deserve a day like this?

"Where's Sam?" Stuart asked him,

"Coming now." He said, trying to ignore him. And sure enough, a few moments later, Sam came up, a little red in the face.

"I think we should break up." Stuart said bluntly, as soon as he saw her,

"You what?" Sam asked

"If you don't stop having an affair with Hunter, I don't think our relationship can survive."

"I'm not sleeping with Phil!" she shouted, not caring that everyone was staring at her, and silence had engulfed the room apart from the steady scanning noise of the photocopier. Stuart looked around at everyone, before pulling her into Neil's empty office and shutting the door.

"So… are you?" Terry asked Phil

"No!" Phil said, ignoring everyone, but secretly desperate to know what was going on behind the closed door. Eventually, they emerged and Stuart headed out the double doors without as much as a goodbye to anyone.

"You okay?" Phil asked her

"Yeah, I think so." She said

"What happened?"

"He believes me. We're still together."

"Oh… good." Phil forced a smile

"It's weird though. I sort of don't want to be. Part of me really wants to be with someone else."

"Looks like you have some thinking to do then." Phil said, returning to his seat, refusing to make this easy for her.

**Lots of SPness in the next chapter. And yes, if youre nice and review, they'll get together in chap 14 :D**


	14. Romance in the Interview Room

**Thanks to Vikki, Becki, Ami, sn0zb0z and $pa$cene for reviewing.**

**Sam/Phil in this chapter as promised**

**Chapter 14**

Half an hour later, Phil was standing in the front office, wondering how he was going to get Hendon, when Mickey appeared from somewhere behind him.

"You busy?" he asked

"A bit. Why what do you want?"

"The DCI's looking for that report you owe him. You done it?"

"I was going to last night, but Chelsea was playing." Phil said sheepishly

"I'll tell him you had a family emergency." Mickey smirked, "that should buy you another few days."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem. The second goal was great wasn't it?" Phil nodded, and noticed Sam come down the stairs.

"Phil." She beckoned him over

"I'm busy."

"You're talking about football." She sounded exasperated

"Football's important. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." She glanced at Mickey, hoping he would take the hint and leave

"I'd better go tell the DCI about that report" Mickey broke in, seeing the glance.  
"What's the rush?" Phil asked, determined to make life hard for Sam, "He can wait another few minutes, and anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Mickey, Sam"

"Phil." She said, sounding almost like she was pleading. Phil didn't say anything, noting how uncomfortable both Sam and Mickey looked. Finally she said,

"I broke up with Stuart."

"Oh." He hadn't been expecting that, "You'd better go see the DCI, Mickey. He said, half shoving him towards the stairs.

"Want to go somewhere quieter?" he asked and she nodded. He led her into one of the empty interview rooms. She sat down in one of the vacant seats and he leant against the door

"Why?" he finally asked

"I realised that he isn't what I want"

"And what do you want?"

"I don't know." She said, looking at the wall, the floor, anywhere but Phil.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because you're the guy I come to to complain about Stuart." she said. He nodded, remembering that conversation. He'd been so close to telling her how he felt, before Stuart had interrupted. He knew that chances were if he were to tell her now, no one would come in to spoil the moment, but something made him hold back. He'd been rejected by this woman so many times, the most recent of which was that afternoon. He didn't want to go through that again when the pain was still fresh from the last time.

"You were always on my side, even when I tried to kidnap Abi back." She said out of the blue.

"And you stopped me from abducting Madison. You're such a hypocrite" he teased.

"You always knew how to make me feel better, even when she was missing. You knew exactly what to say." She went on.

"Thanks." He mumbled, unsure where she was going with all of this.

"Why didn't you ask me out back then?" she asked, "When Abi was missing, I would have said yes."

"Because that would have been taking advantage." He said

"And you never asked me out after that either."

"I…" Phil began, about to remind her of his invite to spend New Year with him, and of that time they nearly went out, before Kate interrupted

"I know what you're thinking Phil, and those don't count." She smiled for the first time since entering the room with him.

"You never asked me out either." He reminded her.

"True. I wanted you to make the first move though."

"And then your darling Stuart turned up." Phil said, remembering how he'd felt when he'd first seen them together.

"He's out of the picture now."

"So where does that leave us?" he asked her, "I don't want to be the rebound guy."

"You aren't." she promised. Phil stood up straight, knowing it was time to make a choice. He could either tell Sam exactly how he felt or he could lose her again, perhaps this time forever. He took her hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"When I first met you. I hated you." He said, "Then I liked you, a lot. And now I think I might love you…" he waited for her reaction, still scared, despite knowing that she'd been the one to start this conversation. She smiled and quietly said,

"I think I might love you too." Phil pulled her body close to his and finally kissed her, after two years of wanting her. They were forced apart as Phil's ringtone sounded

"I'll leave it." He mumbled, leaning in to kiss her again

"Answer it. It might be important." She said

"Now that I'm dating you, am I actually going to have to do my job?" he asked in mock horror.

"Sorry, but yes." she smiled. He reached into his pocket, and saw Stuart flash on the screen of his mobile.

"It's Stuart." He said, confused

"Oh, in that case, leave it."

"He never calls me." Phil said, answering anyway

"Do you know where Sam is?" Stuart asked immediately.

"Sorry mate, haven't seen her." He lied

"We just broke up… I just wanted you to know you're welcome to her." Stuart hung up

"He said…" Phil began

"I heard." Sam interrupted

"How did he know we're together?"

"Because when we broke up, we were shouting at each other, and I sort of told him that you were better in bed than him." She said, blushing a little

"Well we all knew that anyway." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her again.

**reviews are always appreciated. **

**BTW- 5 more chapters to go**


	15. On the Outside Looking In

**Thanks to Bawbert and Laura for bettaing**

**Thanks to Vikki, Becki, sn0zb0z, Ami and starfish saver for reviewing chapter 14**

**I'm trying something different in this chapter- tell me if you like it or not.**

**I stole a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, sorry about that :P the majority of people won't know anyway, so it doesn't matter. If you watch it, see if you can spot it.

* * *

**

**Settling the Score chapter 15**

**On The Outside Looking in**

_Stuart's POV- warning prepare to feel some sympathy if I'm doing this right lol_

I acted like it didn't matter, acted like I didn't care, but I do, and she knows it. Sam said she wanted us to be a serious couple, not a casual fling, and I believed her. I believed her despite how she and Phil went silent when I entered a room, almost as if they were hiding something. I believed she wouldn't cheat on me, because she told me she knew what it was like to be let down like that. On reflection, she was probably talking about him. Phil Hunter. The one who cheats on every woman he dates. The one with two children with two different mothers, neither his ex-wife. The one that she prefers to me.

Everyone in CID hates me. They've made no secret of that. Some find me bossy and arrogant. Some blame me for stealing DC Suzie Sim's job. And some just hate me because Phil does. Because I just swanned in here and took the girl he was supposed to be with.

I know that I order the DCs and even my fellow sergeants around, but that's my job. I was promoted for a reason. Perhaps they dislike the way I take credit for some other people's hard work. Perhaps they dislike me because I got Zain in trouble, just to make an example of him. However I know how things work. I couldn't begin being DS Stuart Turner, everyone's friend. You earn no respect like that. Some manage to find the balance between friendship and superiority with their charges. Some never find it. I'm definitely one of the latter, while the other two sergeants, Sam and Phil, they're the former. They're the type that can yell 'til they're blue in the face at someone, and still head to the pub with them later. For them what happens at work stays at work. I hold grudges. I wouldn't be able to ever have something like that with my colleagues.

The group that resented me for taking Suzie's job seems to have died down since her departure, perhaps showing that they weren't as good friends with her as they once believed. They've mostly drifted to one of the other two hatred groups, because no one can be seen being nice to Stuart Turner, DCI's pet. It would be social suicide. Except for Sam. She stayed with me throughout all this childish isolation. She gave me a reason to stay at Sunhill, despite everyone, including her 'best friend' as she referred to him, hating my guts.

Of course they weren't just best friends. Anyone with that kind of relationship could never be. From the very start, I asked her what was between them, and she denied that anything had ever been. She told me how Phil had gone from being her worst enemy to her best friend in a few small steps. Apparently all you have to do to get DS Sam Nixon on side is to be there with her in her hour of need. Then you'll be friends for life.

Her and Phil, they'll never be friends. He likes her too much to just be that. Of course, I didn't know that when I asked her out. I didn't know that when she kissed me. To me, this was just a single woman that found me attractive, so I went for it. I never loved her, and I now know she could never love me while Hunter's still in the picture, but I was on my way to loving her, so maybe it's best that we split up when we did, before I started to feel something more for her.

She says she dumped me because I gave her no space, because I constantly called her on my days off, because I accused her of sleeping with that philanderer. What was I supposed to think though, when she spent her lunches with him, picked him over me for all the best cases? She always gave the same excuse: Sorry Stuart, Phil has more experience in (_insert a crime here) _cases. It didn't matter to her that Phil Hunter has the emotional maturity of a monkey of course. All that mattered was she got to spend her day with him, uncaring when he screwed up, because she'd help him out. Her and Phil were a team, she'd said, and teams look after each other.

I could've taken that though. I could have let the picking him over me slide, because let's face it, if it was Mickey, or Terry she was choosing over me for cases, I'd assume she had some reason related to the job. I knew it was just paranoia on my part. Let her and Phil spend all day together if they wanted, as long as I was the one taking her home at night.

However it wasn't _just_ that. It was the little touches they would give each other, without even thinking. His hand on her back when they're leaving CID, her hand on his shoulder when she's standing over him, one of their hands on the other when one was upset. It was the longing glances they'd give each other, the knowing smiles, the drinks together after work, the gossip that surrounded their friendship.

And there was gossip. Despite Sam's claim that she'd never heard any, there definitely was. There were rumours that Sam and Phil had kissed on numerous occasions, some of which during her time with me. Rumours that they'd gone out properly before most of the current DCs had arrived. Only Terry remains from that period, and he agrees it could have happened. Rumours that Phil's in love with her… Sam denied all of the rest, but she couldn't deny that one. She said she couldn't know for sure how he felt, but she assured me that he'd never brought it up. It would never be an issue while we were together.

Well we're not together anymore. Does that mean she's run straight to his arms once again? For comfort as 'just friends' or as something more, I'm sure I'll never know, but she will run to him nevertheless. Through the years he's been beside her for times of difficulty, why should now be any different? I can see it now. She'll cry, he'll hold her. She'll tell him what's wrong, he won't have a clue what to do, but he'll make her feel better because he's there. Because he's Phil _bloody_ Hunter, and he can do no lasting wrong in her eyes.

We were arguing, and she said he's better in bed than me. I know she was making it up. I know she was trying to hurt me, and she succeeded. Sam's not the best liar in the world. I could tell she wasn't telling the truth the second the words came out of her mouth. I was hurt because we'd been officially split up for less than a quarter of an hour, and already she was imaging her and Phil in bed together.

Our relationship wasn't healthy. No relationship could last between two people who work together, one ten years younger than the other, while one's lusting after another man. It couldn't work, and it's a good thing I got out while I still could.

So why does it feel like she's ripped my beating heart right out of my chest?

* * *

**The line 'borrowed' was the, "they'll never be friends", taken from Spike's dialogue in Lover's Walk. Kinda sums up Sam and Phil, except tis very OTT, but let's face it, this is a show about vampires :P**

**Spike**_You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood... blood screaming inside you to work its will_.

**Ironic since Spike later fell for said girl himself. **

**Anyway that's all off topic, the important thing is you review and tell me what you thought of the different style of this chapter, so go ahead. If you liked it, tell me, if you didn't, tell me what you do like. **


	16. jealousy 2

**It took me all day, but finally letting me post this (hopefully) **

**Big thanks to Tess 24, Abi, Vikki, Becki and sn0zb0z for reviewing**

**Chapter 16**

Sam and Phil returned to CID together, trying not to look in too good a mood, just in case anyone suspected what had happened between them in that interview room. Neither could help glancing at Stuart as they entered who was furiously shuffling papers on his desk, determined not to look at the pair.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him" Phil whispered

"You're getting soft in your old age Hunter" she joked

"Maybe" he admitted, heading to his desk as the phone started to ring,

"DS Hunter" he answered

"It's Danny Blue" the man said, sounding angry

"What's up?" he asked. He was beginning to get tired of the con men's games.

"Stacie says she'll make her statement." Phil frowned. If she was agreeing to cooperate why was Blue sounding so annoyed?

"I'll be down as soon as I can" he said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked

"Con artists" He said shortly "Want to come?" they both noticed Stuart look up at them when he asked, and Sam was beginning to feel guilty for her treatment of him, so she replied,

"If it's just a few edits to her statement, I'm sure you can manage that by yourself" Phil nodded and replied,

"I'll see if Zain wants to come for something to do. He's been looking pretty depressed since you talked to him"

"Okay" she replied, turning away from both him and Stuart, feeling the pressure on her to make her choice clear, however she knew she couldn't talk to Stuart in front of Phil. It would be too humiliating for Stuart. She heard Phil walk away, and the CID door swing softly shut, so she finally felt free to talk to Stuart. She slowly turned around again, and Stuart was still sitting at his desk, still staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry" she said, "But it wouldn't have worked. We don't have the chemistry"

"Not like you and Phil" Stuart said, a touch of anger and envy lacing his words, "He's not perfect you know."

"Who is?"

"He'll cheat on you"

"Maybe"

"Will you forgive him when he does?"

"No" she said. She couldn't foresee herself ever speaking to Phil again if he slept with someone else now; after all they've been through.

"Then it's only a matter of time before you're a free agent again" Stuart said, with a half smile, turning his back on her, signalling their conversation was over, Sam wanted to correct him. Wanted to defend Phil. However she knew that this was what Phil Hunter did. No matter how many times he promised that she was different, she knew she'd never truly believe him. Anyway, if that's what Stuart wanted to tell himself to make the break up easier, then she should let him. He was going to have a hard time from now on, now that she'd left his side, he'd have no more friends left in CID.

* * *

Phil wasn't surprised to see the only two con artists in the room. Apparently Danny had found it easier to convince Stacie with the other three out of the way. They were talking earnestly between themselves, but Phil entered anyway,

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, not really caring if he was

"No" They both answered, sounding irritated by his presence. He'd take that as a yes

"Let's get started then" he put on an annoyingly cheerful tone, "Where were you?"

"In the park. I really had had an argument with Danny. He was being jealous, as usual."

"What happened next?"

"Two men appeared. One had a knife, but no one else seemed to notice. Everyone just kept on walking, while the men approached me, and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, because they were too close, and I knew they'd kill me if I drew attention to them," the woman said, and Phil could see the fear in her eyes, just from remembering what happened. He had no doubt that this account was the real thing, however, the woman was so traumatised that he wished that this was the fake, and the other, the lie about teenagers, that barely seemed to phase her was the truth. The other conman seemed equally disturbed by Stacie's newest version of events.

* * *

Sam approached Stuart nervously, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly

"Oh, it's just you" he said, getting back to his work. Sam felt oddly deflated. She'd gone from being girlfriend to that annoying person in less than half a day.

"I was just wondering if you have that report for the Green case."

"On your desk" he replied, not bothering to as much as glance at her

"Right…" Sam replied, hovering beside his desk, yet unsure why she was doing it. She was with Phil now. She didn't need Stuart. So why couldn't she stay away from him?

"Anything else?" he asked impatiently, swinging round to face her.

"We need to talk" she replied

"About what?" he asked, sounding confused

"Us"

"There is no us anymore. You made that clear when you slept with Hunter,"

"I was lying before… Phil and I have never slept together"

"Yet" he finished for her

"I don't know if I made the right decision before," she blurted out

"What?" Stuart asked, seeming interested for the first time

"Phil and I… We talk, we flirt, we argue, we don't speak for a while and then it all starts again. This is the first time we've gone past that. I'm scared." She admitted

"Of what?"

"Losing him as a friend. Him cheating on me. Everything."

"So what? You want me to tell you that I want us to be together, so you can pretend you do too, just to give you an out with Phil? Sorry Sam. I'm not going to be a puppet in the Sam and Phil show anymore. Anyway, he likes you. He won't cheat" Stuart said with a sigh

"Thanks" Sam said, with a small smile

"No problem," he said, pulling her into an awkward hug. Sam pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat, and groaned as she saw Phil standing beside them, eyebrows raised,

"Am I interrupting anything?"


	17. Trust

**Big thanks to Abi, Vikki, sn0zb0z, Ami and Becki for reviewing the last chapter, Lots of SP in this one.**

**Chapter 17**

"Nothing" Sam said, pulling away from Stuart quickly

"Doesn't look like nothing to me" Phil said, eyebrows raised

"Oh yes, Sam just declared that she really loves me and just decided to tell you she liked you for the hell of it" Stuart said dryly,

"Shut it" Phil turned on him,

"Really Phil, we were just talking"

"And what? You fell into his arms?"

"Are you always going to be like this?" Sam asked

"What?"

"Every time I talk to a man, are you going to think I'm sleeping with them? Because last time I checked, it was you who can't be trusted, not the other way round." Sam replied harshly, and regretted it as soon as she said it noticing the hurt expression on his face. He said nothing for a second, before muttering

"Sorry I bothered you then" and went to his desk, refusing to look at either her or Stuart.

"Well thanks a lot" Sam hissed

"Hey, it's not my fault lover boy saw you" he defended himself

"I know, but you could be a little more… sensitive."

"Why should I? You left me for him remember, not the other way round. Phil and I have never liked each other and we never will. Deal with it." She stared at him, muttered something that sounded distinctly like,

"Men!" under her breath and went to Phil's desk.

* * *

She leant over it, and whispered in his ear, so not to make a scene, 

"Sorry"

"What for?" he said in a tight voice, shuffling some papers

"Saying that I can't trust you… I didn't mean it"

"Yes you did" he said, staring at his desk, "For all those years, I was just the guy you could have a laugh flirting with, and now it's gone further than that, you don't know what makes you different to all the other women I've cheated on, right?" Sam nodded, surprised that Phil could tell all this, after being together less than a few hours. But then again, he did always know her best.

"Well you're not different." He said with surprising honesty, "And you're right, you can't trust me, you can't know that I won't cheat because I don't know that I won't yet." Then he backtracked, seeing the look on her face, "I don't mean I want to cheat on you. Course I don't. It's just I never started out intending to cheat on Cindy, and it happened. A lot. You're not different to Cindy. But I'm different to the Phil that cheated on her. I've changed over the years and you know it. You've been with me, helped me, encouraged me. So that's why I think I won't cheat. But I can't know for sure until I'm tested, so I can forgive you for not trusting me." He looked up at her for the first time since both arrived at his desk, trying to gauge her reaction, however her face was impassive. Then slowly, she leant down and kissed him quickly on the lips, before whispering

"I believe in you, even if you don't"

"Thanks" he whispered back and leant into kiss her again. However, they were brought back to reality as a phone rang on a nearby desk, and both remembered that they weren't at home, weren't in an empty interview room, they were in a busy CID room surrounded by their colleagues, who were pretending not to stare.

"Want to give them something to stare at?" Phil asked, only half joking

"Go on then," Sam agreed, laughing and falling onto his lap. However, once again the moment was ruined as Zain burst in; looking like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He came straight across to Phil,

"I did it. I dumped her." He said, looking pleased, "And…. What're you doing on his lap?"

"We're together now," Phil said, shooting a smug look across the room to Stuart.

"Well that's all great," Neil said from behind them, "But some of us do have some work to do, including you, DS Nixon, so I'd appreciate it if you and DS Hunter stop whatever it is you think you're doing and do some work for a change."

"I'm waiting on my informant to get here Guv" Phil said

"Well you can wait on him outside, so you won't disrupt work anymore" Neil said firmly, "Zain, my office, now. It's about the Kristen Shaw case."

"Great" Zain muttered under his breath, "I'll see you later then" he said to Sam and Phil, and went into Neil's office.

* * *

"It's bloody freezing out here" Phil said, pulling his coat further around him 

"It's fine." Sam bushed off, "Stop being such a wuss"

"I'm not! Just where the hell has Danny Blue got to?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's okay Phil, he'll get here eventually"

"While we stand here waiting for him. I hate conmen."

"Look, there he is now" Sam said, nodding to a lone figure walking down the pavement, hands stuffed in pockets

"You took your time" Phil snapped irritably when Danny stopped next to them

"Sorry. So are we going to do this?" he asked

"Yeah, the DI said we could go ahead with it"

"Okay" the conman replied, looking ill

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked in concern

"Never better," He said, obviously lying, "So what happens now?"

"Well I'm ready to go if you are" Phil said, looking forward to getting this operation over with. The sooner, the better.

"Hendon's dangerous" Danny blurted out, and Sam and Phil exchanged a glance. That was what made him so nervous

"Don't worry" Phil replied, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, "We have ways of protecting you and your girlfriend." Knowing that Stacie wasn't Danny's girlfriend, but hoping the thought of it would cheer him up. It seemed to, as his face brightened instantly.

"Ready to get on your vest?" Phil asked

"Vest?"

"Bullet proof vest. You didn't think we'd send you in to talk to an armed drug dealer without one did you?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh

"Actually, yeah" the conman replied, looking sheepish

"We do know how dangerous Hendon is Danny" Sam reassured him, "But we've been through worse." She exchanged a glance with Phil, remembering Weaver, Kennedy, Wallis, everyone who'd threatened them over the years.

"Okay" the conman swallowed again and looked a little less ill than before, "What are we waiting for?"

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**2 chapters to go**


	18. Result

**Settling the Score Chapter 18**

**Sorry for the ages between updates, laziness took hold of me, but I'm back, hopefully updating semi-regularly.**

**thanks to Vikki, sn0zb0z, beccy, abi and starfish saver for reviewing the last chapter.**

Zain felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd left Kristen and no amount of complaining from Neil could bring him down today. He and Kristen had argued, talked then argued a bit more before they split. However in the end, he'd managed to convince her that he was corrupt, he just didn't want a relationship with her. He was planning on getting her arrested in a fortnight's time.

The phone rang on his desk and he picked it up,

"Yeah?" he answered. A voice from reception replied,

"There's a man in reception looking for you,"

"Who?" he asked impatiently, now recognising the voice. It was his sister, who had recently gotten a job at Sunhill, working at reception. He'd never really understood Phil's pain of having a younger sibling at the station before now. She kept telling his mum about every little thing he'd done wrong. He heard muffled voices in the background before

"Mickey Stone" his sister finally replied. Zain just hung up. He didn't feel like tarnishing his good mood any further by speaking to her for any longer. He glanced around the room for any sign of Sam or Phil, but it appeared they weren't back from speaking to Phil's informant yet. Looked like he'd have to take control of the case then.

As he came down the stairs, he beckoned to the conman and walked into one of the soft interview rooms. He heard his sister's voice screeching after him,

"You're welcome by the way!"

"Ignore her," Zain said to Mickey, slamming the door, "She's a temperamental cow."

"Okay…" Mickey replied, looking surprised,

"She's my sister," Zain explained hurriedly. The last thing he needed was a complaint on his conduct coming from a conman.

"Oh" The conman replied, in a knowing tone.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't left yet," he said. Zain frowned at him. What was he talking about? He wasn't planning on going anywhere, and he told him so.

"Then where's Danny?" the conman asked

"Danny Blue?" Zain asked, wondering how he expected him to know, "I haven't seen him since I was at the hospital,"

"He said he was coming down here. Something about an undercover operation…"

"There's no operation going on," Zain frowned. If there had been, Phil surely would have told him. He was the undercover guy after all.

"What about the other one?" the conman asked, looking a little desperate

"Other what?"

"Copper. I think he said his name was Phil."

"I don't know where he is either," Zain replied, "He left half an hour ago,"

"Was Danny with him?"

"Maybe, I don't know" Zain said, growing increasingly bored with the man and his questions that he couldn't possibly know the answer to, "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because Danny's going to get himself killed," that got Zain's attention, but he soon brushed it off. Nothing could really happen while he was with Phil anyway.

"He'll be fine. But if you're that worried, I'll call Phil," the conman nodded, and Zain sighed, swiftly dialling Phil's number. However, he got voice mail. He'd probably sent Danny home and he and Sam were using the opportunity to have some alone time, however, he left a message,

"Serge, it's Zain. Mickey Stone's down at the station, we need to know if Danny's with you. Call me when you get this message." He hung up, and decided he'd wasted enough time on this.

"Leave your number with my delightful sister. I'll call you back when I hear from Phil." And he left the room without another word.

* * *

Sam watched from a table in a smoky bar as Phil tried his best to convince Matthew Hendon that he too was a drug dealer. He seemed to be doing well, and the conman, who made a living out of doing things like this was clutching at his pint glass so tight that if he squeezed a little tighter, Sam was convinced it would shatter in his hand. She knew that if anything where to go wrong in this operation, it would be Danny's fault, not Phil's. She'd never seen a conman look more nervous. Finally, Phil and Hendon both stood and started to walk towards Danny. She held her breath as Hendon spoke to Danny for the first time, but he now seemed like a new man. He was speaking with confidence, and Sam grew convinced that he wouldn't screw this up. 

She watched as they finally reached an agreement, and Danny stood to leave the pub. He walked past her table, giving her a shaky smile, all previous confidence disappearing. Then Hendon, who Phil and several other officers were trying to control shouted,

"You're going down for this! I'll kill you and your family!" Danny spun, looking increasingly pale. Sam caught hold of his arm and pulled him slightly,

"Come on Danny…" she urged, but he stayed rooted to the spot

"Go outside Danny!" Phil shouted

"Danny?" Hendon instantly said, "Danny Blue? Didn't you learn your lesson after your little girlfriend was involved in that dreadful… accident." Sam felt Danny start to move back towards Hendon and tugged on his arm harder, pulling him outside.

"What now?" Danny asked shortly, though he seemed more relaxed once away from Hendon

"We'll stop him getting a phone call. He can't get anyone to hurt you if he can't tell anyone it was you,"

"Do I need to give a statement?" he asked. Sam considered this for a second. A statement from him would be useful, but not necessary. She decided to leave it,

"I'll call you if we need one," she replied

"Personally, I'd be glad if I never saw you again," he said. Sam secretly agreed.

"We'll drop the investigation into you and your friends for now. You've helped a lot," Sam said, knowing she'd convince Neil somehow.

"Thanks" Danny started to walk away, and Sam watched him go, before she realised something.

"Danny! We need that money back"

"Okay" he said, with a grin, throwing it to her, hailing a taxi and waving as it drove off.

Sam sighed, and went back inside to help Phil with the arrest.

**one chapter to go.**


	19. THE END

**Settling 19 THE END **

**Yes it's very, very, very short, but I needed to end this lol**

**Dedicated to Becki, who knew what was going on in this fic, when even I didn't have a clue**

**Thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed and to Vikki, Kelly, Bawbert, Becki, sn0zb0z and Emz25 ****for reviewing that penultimate chapter**

"I was impressed with you earlier on. You coped better than Danny" Sam told Phil as they booked in Matthew Hendon, "I was surprised"

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment"

"It is" she reassured him, smiling warmly

"Good."

"Remember earlier on, you asked me out…"

"Yeah"

"And remember I turned you down?"

"Yeah"

"Well how about I take you out?" Sam suggested

"Or we could go to my place and I could cook you something"

"And…" she said suspiciously

"And then I'll drive you home. Nothing else. Unless you want something else to happen, that is…"

"We'll see how it goes"

* * *

Stuart watched them, fighting the envious part of him that was telling him to punch Phil Hunter for stealing everything that tied him to this nick. He felt like applying for a transfer every time he saw them together, every time he was ignored by his colleagues, but two things held him back. There was always the chance that Phil would screw up everything with Sam and she'd need a shoulder to cry on… and plus, he was really starting to like the look of Zain's sister who was the new receptionist, Becki. 

She hated Zain, which was always a good thing in his eyes, and she didn't seem too fond of the rest of CID. Especially the ones who hated Stuart… He was so in there, and he knew it. All that remained was to decide when to ask her out.

* * *

There was a rumour going round that his sister was interested in that git Stuart Turner, but even that couldn't quash Zain's good mood. They were both horrible people anyway, and welcome to each other. Kristen was completely out of the picture now, because Neil had declared an end to the case concerning her. If he played his cards right, the next time he'd see her would be in court, and hopefully never again after that. That conman case had been resolved and Sam and Phil were finally together after years of flirting. Zain was personally ecstatic to hear that, because a Phil Hunter in a good mood meant an easier time of it for all of the DCs. 

It had been one hell of a day, and personally, he couldn't wait to go to bed by himself for a change.

* * *

Sam sat nervously in the living room she'd been in a million times before, while Phil fetched a bottle of wine from his kitchen. She was still sceptical over Phil's plans for the evening. He said he didn't plan to sleep with her, but in Sam's experience, what Phil said he wanted, and what he did were two very different things. He said the decision was hers. He said that there was no pressure. But he wanted her, that much was clear, and if she was truly honest with herself, she'd realise she wanted him too. Generally, she made a rule of not sleeping with men on the first date, but this was Phil Hunter, and they knew each other so well... Surely it wouldn't matter, if she broke the rules, just this once?

* * *

Phil couldn't believe he actually had Sam Nixon, after all this time. He was going to work really hard at this, to make sure he didn't screw this up. Not now he finally had her, and Stuart was out of the picture.

* * *

**Told you it was a short one. **


End file.
